Shinka Gattai Daizyuzin
"Appear! Daizyujin!" "Invoke, Daizyujin!" As Daizyujin '(大獣神, ''Daijūjin, Great Beast God), he has his own will as an agent of the Gods, and sometimes gives challenges or suggests the right directions for the Zyurangers to help on their quest to be real heroes. When Burai was revived and given the Sword of Hellfriede, Daizyujin tells Geki to kill Burai, despite his wishes. Bandora at one point learned of a prophecy of Daizyujin's defeat, and Grifforzer, Lamie Scorpion and Burai did so, due to an eclipse cutting off Daizyujin's power, and Daizyujin fell into a lava pit. However, Daizyujin returned shortly after, since Bandora had only prophesied Daizyujin's defeat, not his destruction. All was soon resolved when Burai's tears destroyed the sword. After the destruction of Dora Talos and the death of Kai, Daizyujin traps Bandora and her lackeys in a golden vase that is now floating up in space. Daizyujin wields the '''Mammoth Shield, which can fire energy beams from its eyes and the Dinosaur Sword Godhorn, which he uses in his Super Legendary Lightning Cut finisher. He can also fire energy beams from his eyes and from the crown on his forehead. Daizyujin was defeated more than once in his battle. First introduced in episode 6. Daizyujin helped out in the battle against Emperor Daidas, and his power helped to power up GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Guardian Beasts Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus See also: Tyrannosaurus Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, Tyrannosaurus!" "TyrannoRanger! Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus! Combine!" First Guardian Beast to be awakened, the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus (守護獣 ティラノザウルス, Shugojū Tiranozaurusu) is bigger and stronger than the other primary Guardian Beasts, and is Geki's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 2. It has finished off several giant Dora Monsters with its Tyranno Sonic shockwave. It is also able to stand on its tail to deliver jump kicks to its enemy. When Tyrannosaurus is called upon, he comes from under the earth. Forms Daizyujin's head and body. Helped out in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth See also: Mastodon Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, ZyuMammoth!" "MammothRanger! Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth! Combine!" The Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth (守護獣 ジューマンモス, Shugojū JūManmosu) is Goushi's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. It can blow a glacial gas called Moth Blizzard of -200C from its trunk to freeze enemies. When ZyuMammoth is called upon, he comes from a glacial area. When the command Combine, Dino or Dragon Mission is given ZyuMammoth becomes DinoTanker's back & chest, Daizyujin's back, arms & Mammoth Shield & Gouryuujin's back & arms. Guardian Beast Triceratops See also: Triceratops Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, Triceratops!" "TriceraRanger! Guardian Beast Triceratops! Combine!" The Guardian Beast Triceratops (守護獣 トリケラトプス, Shugojū Torikeratopusu) is Dan's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. Its two horns can be shot to capture the enemies with chains. It is also equipped with two Tricera Cannons on the tip of its tail. When Triceratops is called upon, he comes from a desert area. Forms the left front of DinoTanker, and both Daizyujin's and Gouryuujin's left legs. Guardian Beast SaberTiger See also: Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, SaberTiger!" "TigerRanger! Guardian Beast SaberTiger! Combine!" The Guardian Beast SaberTiger (守護獣 サーベルタイガー, Shugojū SāberuTaigā) is Boi's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. Its running speed excels that of all the other Guardian Beasts. It also has a mighty laser gun called the Saber Gun on its tail. When SaberTiger is called upon, he comes from a jungle area. Forms DinoTanker's left front gun and Daizyujin's and Gouryuujin's right legs. Guardian Beast Pteranodon See also: Pterodactyl Dinozord "Appear! Guardian Beast, Pteranodon!" "PteraRanger! Guardian Beast Pteranodon! Combine!" The Guardian Beast Pteranodon (守護獣 プテラノドン, Shugojū Puteranodon) is Mei's Guardian Beast. First introduced in episode 3. It is the only Guardian Beast with flying abilities, and its flying speed can go as high as Mach 2.5. It emits Ptera Beams from its wings. When Pteranodon is called upon, she comes from a volcano. Forms Daizyujin's chest, or DinoTanker's topmost area. DinoTanker "Fusion, Dino Misson! Beast Tank DinoTanker!" As 'Beast Tank DinoTanker '(獣戦車ダイノタンカー, Jūsensha Dainotankā), he attacks enemies with its two powerful cannons, the Beast Tank Cannons, or with laser blasts from the eyes of each Guardian Beast called the Beast Tank Storm. Ranger Key See also * Dino Megazord Category:Mecha (Zyuranger)